The Curious Case of Natsu Dragneel
by Franny96
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was born as a 70 year old man. His father, Igneel, left him on a doorstep of an old folk's house where they fit him in. Early on, he meets the love of his life, Lucy, a beautiful blonde-haired brown eyed girl who grows into a beautiful woman while Natsu grows into a handsome young man. Their lives take many different turns and making a life together is long in coming
1. Chapter 1

In Magnolia hospital, a very old woman was lying in her hospital bed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. The beeping of her breathing was steady. There was a terrible storm raging outside the window. Another woman, who seems to be around 30 years old, was sitting on a couch in front of her bed with her legs pulled together to her chest, she had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and onyx eyes. The old woman slowly opened her brown eyes and stared at the younger one.

" What are you looking at, Grandine? " she asked in a weak voice.

The woman, Grandine, answered while looking out the window " The wind, mom. " She yawned and stretched her arms. " They say a hurricane is coming. " She stood up and walked to her mother's bedside.

" I feel like I'm on a boat... drifting. " The old lady said in pain.

Grandine kneed beside her bed and took her hand in her own. " Can I do anything for you, mom? Make anything easier? "

" Oh, sugar. There's nothing left to do. " Grandine's mother said with her eyes closed. " It is what it is. " She suddenly started scratching herself and tried to sit up but another woman with short black hair stopped her.

" There there Miss Lucy. You're going to scratch yourself to ribbons. " She said softly and gently pushed the old woman back to the bed.

Grandine caressed her head as the other woman walked away to sit in a chair near the window.

" Do you want anymore medication, mom? The doctor said you can have as much as you want. " She watched as her mother breathed heavily.

Grandine looked away and thoughtful. She then looked back at her mother and gently took her hand in her own. " Hey uh... a friend told me that she never had the chance to say goodbye to her mother... I want it to... " She hesitated.

Lucy sensed her hesitation and told her to go on.

" I want it to tell you that I'm going to miss you so much, mom. " Grandine finally said as tears formed in her eyes, she leaned towards her mother and gently hugged her. Lucy raised one of her arms to hug back. The hug lasted for a few seconds before Grandine pulled back.

" You're afraid. "

" I'm curious... " she said in a quiet and weak voice. " ...what comes next. " She stared at her daughter. " A giant clock was built back in 1918, a man... his name was Johnathan Heinrich. He was a blind clockmaker, who built the clock for Grand Central Terminal in Magnolia. He was married to Mia, a beautiful woman, who worked at a bar as a bartender and they had a son. " Naomi looked interested. " When their son was old enough, he joined the army. They've prayed God to keep him out of harm's way. Four months, he did nothing but work on that clock. One day, a letter came. Mr. Heinrich, done for the night, went all alone to bed. And their son came home. They buried him in the family plot where he would be with them when their time came. Mr. Heinrich worked on his clock, laboring to finish. The reveal of the clock was a major event with President Theodore Hopkins. When the clock was unveiled, the second hand turned counterclockwise and the clock was measuring time backwards. The crowd was shocked and the clockmaker said... "

' I've made it that way. So that we'll have the boys that we've lost in the war by stand and come home again. Home to fall, work, have children, to live long full lives. Perhaps if my own son could come again. I'm sorry though I offended anybody. I hope you enjoy my clock. '

" Mr. Heinrich was never seen again. Some say he died, a broken heart. Some say he went to sea. " Lucy finished. Grandine stared at her for a long time before the other young woman said that she needed to make a call and Grandine let her.

Lucy raised her arm a little and pointed to a brown suitcase. Grandine understood what she wanted to say and went to the couch where the suitcase lied. Lucy told her that there was a diary inside it and Grandine found it and picked it. It looked like a journal. She asked her mother if this was the diary.

Grandine walked back to her bedside. " Could you... read it to me, dear? " Lucy pleaded her daughter.

" So it's this what you wanna do. " Grandine opened the diary on the first page and found letters and photographs attached to it. She went through some pages before she stopped at a single one. From there she began to read.

" This is dated, the April 4th 1985. ' This is my last will and testament. I don't have much to live, a few possessions, no money really. I will go out of this world the same way I came in. Alone and with nothing. All I have is my story, and I'm writing it now, when I still remember it. My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and I was born under unusual circumstances... "

* * *

**Magnolia, 1918**

Throughout the streets of Magnolia, Fiore, people were flooding the streets in celebration when the 1st World War ended. There were fireworks, music and people were dancing, laughing, drinking. A young man, however, was rushing home to check on his wife who was going to give birth to their first child. The man kept running as fast as he can to his home. When he finally made it, he opened the front door and ran upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside, he saw his wife lying on their bed and his newborn, along with two maids and the doctor, but soon he saw that Grandine was bleeding. He heard someone else enter the room, so he turned and saw a priest.

" What are you doing here? " The young man said.

The doctor walked towards the young man, taking off his glasses. " Igneel. It's Grandine. She's going to die. " he said in a serious voice.

Igneel, not believing a single word of what the doctor said, said " No. No, I want all of you out! Get away from her! " He ran to Grandine's side, the maids quickly walking away from them, and took her hand in his. He looked at her, her face was pale as a ghost and she was sweating and breathing heavily.

" I'm here. I came as soon as I could. The streets were wild. The war is over, Grandine. " Igneel said and looked at Grandine with lovely eyes.

Grandine looked at him and whispered " Promise me Igneel... he'll have a place. "

Ignel was confused before saying " I... I promise. "

With that, Grandine's eyes became lifeless as her breathing stopped and she died.

A cry was heard and Igneel walked to the baby bed where their baby boy was lying wrapped around a blanket. One of the maids tried to stop him but he pushed her away gently before leaning in to look at his baby. He reached a hand out to lift the blanket so that he can see his son for the first time. What he saw made him gasp in horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stared at the baby for a few moments before taking it in his arms quickly dashing out of the bedroom and out of the house, ignoring the doctor calling his name or asking where he was going.

Igneel continued running as far away as he can from their home with the baby crying wildly. He didn't care if he bumped into people, and he didn't even apologized. After a few more minutes of running, he stopped at the banks of the river. Igneel thought of throwing the baby into the river when he saw someone walking around with a street lamp in his hand. He seems to be from the police since he was wearing a police uniform.

When the policeman noticed him, he shouted " Hey! What are you doing there?! " He would've sworn he heard a cry of a baby. " What are you hiding?! "

Igneel only looked around before immediately running away from the policeman. The policeman started running after him, while blowing a whistle. Igneel kept running away as fast as his legs could hold on with the policeman chasing him. Igneel was good feet far away from him and quickly turned right. The policeman stopped once he noticed that the man with the baby was nowhere to be found.

Igneel soon started walking faster and soon stopped fully to take a deep breath and found himself stopping at a porch of a large house. Igneel walked towards the house, but stopped when he heard voices coming out of the house. He quickly but quietly placed the baby on the last step of the stairs where they lead up towards the front door. He also placed a letter with money that he has with the baby and stood up.

He was about to walk away when he heard the front door opening. He quickly hide somewhere behind a big tree, hoping that he will not be noticed.

When the front door of the house opened, out came two people, a man and a woman. The man had long black hair, some of his bangs were covering his right eye and black eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath the black jacket along with a black tie. He also held a black hat in his hands. The woman had long green hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a simple purple dress with long sleeves that reached her knees.

" You look beautiful tonight, Bisca. " the man said staring lovingly at the woman. " Beautiful as always. "

The woman, named Bisca, blushed and smiled. " Thanks Alzack. "

The man, named Alzack, took her hand in his and looked at her up and down. " That dress matches your eyes perfectly. " he smirked.

Bisca blushed furiously and lightly hit Alzack's arm with her free hand. " Oh, hush, you're making me blush. " Alzack only chuckled.

Igneel quietly starts walking away from them and away from the house where he left his son, taking one last glance at the house before looking back in front, he continued walking back to his house.

Soon he looked at her seriously. " Jet's back in town. You were happy when you saw him and you couldn't stop talking about him all day. Same with him. " he looked down, not wanting Bisca to look at his sad face.

Bisca noticed the hurt in his voice when he said that and raised her hand up to cup his cheek and forced him to look at her in the eyes. " Al, look at me. What happened between me and Jet was over a long time ago. We're only friends now. I don't feel anything towards Jet and neither those he towards me. I'm with you and I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you. I love you, Alzack. " Bisca said to him truthfully and smiled.

Alzack smiled back and placed his hand on top of hers. " I love you too, Bisca, so much. " The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. They pulled back and Alzack pulled Bisca towards him as he walked down the stairs. He didn't even notice he was close to the last step where the baby lies. When he reached the last step, he jumped out of shock and surprise, pulling Bisca along with him as the baby he tripped on started crying wildly. They were both shocked to see it. What is a poor baby doing here? Did someone left him? If it's true then why would they do that? Bisca took a step towards the baby and reached a hand out to lift the blanket so they can see the baby's face. What they saw made them both gasp in horror. Bisca put both her hands over mouth, not believing her eyes what they were seeing. Alzack had the same expression as he too couldn't believe what he was looking at. This baby was no healthy one.

This baby looked old and wrinkled.

* * *

This is another story I decided to make, this time a romantic story! So tell me what you think of the story and tell me if I should continue, please, thank you~!


	2. He's known as Natsu

Bisca took a step towards the baby that was still crying wildly. She stared at the baby with one hand over her mouth. Alzack was looking at the baby over her shoulder.

" Poor baby. " Bisca said looking sadly at the baby.

" I can't believe I stepped on it like that. I didn't even see it. " Alzack said while starring at the baby.

Bisca felt sad for the poor baby. Their parents must have left it here because they couldn't take care of an old and wrinkled baby. But that doesn't mean that Bisca will leave it.

Alzack turned and said " Let's find someone take care of it. "

" We don't know anyone else to take care of it, so I'll take it. " Before Alzack could protest, Bisca took the baby in her arms and started walking up the stairs. " Come on, baby. "

She entered the house and closed the door with her foot. Alzack soon walked inside the house. Bisca then started walking down some stairs that lead to a door. She opened the door and entered the room. The room had a double bed. In front of the bed next to the door was a wardrobe. On the left side of the room was a bathroom and instead of a door, there were curtains to close the bathroom. There were also a few pictures on the walls and lambs.

Bisca stared at the baby before someone knocked on her door. She went to see who it was.

" Oh, Mrs. Gardner, what's the matter? " She asked the old lady that was standing in front of the room.

" Someone stole my necklace with pearls. " the old woman said trying to walk inside the room.

" Okay, I'll be right with you, Mrs. Gardner. " Bisca said and closed the door before walking to the bed with the baby in her arms. She stared at it and lift the blanket from it's face.

" You're as ugly as an old pot, but you're still a child of God... " She signed when she heard the old woman complaining that her necklace was stolen by someone.

" I'll be right there! " she yelled.

She went to her wardrobe and opened the wardrobe drawer and gently put the baby inside it and closed it, careful not to hurt the baby. She went to open the door and found Mrs. Gardner right in front of her room. She jumped back, putting a hand to her chest to calm her beating heart.

" Mrs. Connell, i can't find my precious pearls, somebody is stealing my jewelry. " Bisca rubbed her forehead and noticed that the necklace with pearls was hanging around her neck.

" They're right here, Mrs. Gardner, see? " She held the necklace up so the old woman can see them. " Right around your neck this whole time. Problem solved. Now you don't have to be worried... " She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her, but before she closed it, she took a glance at the baby that was sleeping on her drawer, which she left it a little open.

* * *

Upstairs, in the living room, old men and women were sitting on the couches, talking about things. Bisca walked towards a man that was wearing a black suit, talking to them, he held a glass of white wine in his hand. Bisca stopped next to him and whispered something in his ear. Then she walked away with the man following right behind her.

" I've never seen anything like it, nearly blind from cataracts, not sure if he can hear. " The man, who was obviously a doctor, said and Bisca looked at him worriedly. " His bones indicate severe arthritis, his skin has lost all elasticity, and his hands and feet are ossified. He shows all the deterioration, the infirmities not of a newborn... but of a man well in his 80s on his way to the grave. " he said washing his hands and then wiped his hands with a towel.

" Is he dying? " She asked putting a hand to her chest.

" His body's failing him... before his life's begun. " the doctor said looking at the baby.

He looked at Bisca. " Where'd he come from? "

Bisca didn't look at the doctor, she continued to stare at the baby. " My sister's child. From Hargeon . She had an unfortunate adventure. The poor child, he got the worst of it. Come out white. "

They both were quiet for a few moments and both continued to stare at the baby, the doctor again turned to Bisca. " There are places for unwanted babies like these, Bisca. No room for another mouth to feed here. " He then signed. " The Conbolt Foundation, despite their good intentions... thinks this place is a large nuisance as it is. "

Bisca finally fixed her gaze at the doctor. " You said this baby doesn't have long to live. "

The doctor looked at her sadly. " Bisca, some creatures aren't meant to survive. "

Bisca looked back at the baby, feeling sorry for it. She shook her head, disagreeing with him and said " No, this baby, he is a miracle. That's for sure. But just not the kind of miracle someone hoped to see. " The doctor only nodded and turned to walk away.

* * *

" Now listen up here everyone. " Bisca said as she walked with the baby in her arms into the living room, trying to get the attention of the other old people. When they turned towards her she announced " We're having a visitor and he's going to stay with us for awhile. " she looked at everyone before continuing. " My sister had a child. She couldn't see right by it, so... He's known as... " She stared at the baby, thinking of a perfect name for him.

After a few moments, she said " ...Natsu. " She smiled down at the baby, she really liked that name. " Natsu. "

* * *

And here's chapter 2, hope you liked it, tell me if I'm doing a good job and if I should continue with the story, thank you~!


	3. Chapter 3

Alzack slowly entered the living room where Bisca was telling everyone about the baby. " He's not a well child, so we'll have to take good care of him. " Bisca said while looking at the baby in her arms, An old woman stood up from her chair and walked towards her.

" I had 10 children. There's not a baby I can't care for. Let me see him. " As she and other old women walked closer, Bisca let the woman see the baby closely, they gasped when they saw it.

" Oh, God in heaven. He looks just like my ex-husband. " she said shockingly.

" Look, he's very old. " Bisca said and rolled her eyes. " Dr. Makarov said he doesn't have much time to live in this planet. " She turned around and saw Alzack who had a sad look on his face.

" Well, join the club. " An old man joked and everyone, except Bisca and Alzack, chuckled.

Bisca only ignored them and looked down at Natsu, who babbled. Then, the baby smiled. Everyone noticed and were surprised.

" He's smiling! " A woman smiled.

* * *

Back into Bisca and Alzack's bedroom, Bisca lied on the bed, looking deep in thought. . Then she heard the bedroom door open and inside walked Alzack. She sat up as he walked inside and quickly closed the door behind him before turning to Bisca. He took off his coat and threw it on a chair.

" Wilson sends his remembrances to you. " Bisca nodded. He walked towards her and heard someone groan. He noticed the baby that was inside а cardboard box with blankets wrapped around him lying next to her. Alzack signed before sitting at the edge of the bed and said

" Are you out of your mind, Bisca? " Bisca looked at him confused and surprised. " I know you don't have all the parts it takes to make one of your own...but this isn't your baby to keep. It may not be even human. "

They were quiet for a while staring at each other, before Alzack stood up and was about to walk away from the room.

" Mr. Connell, come back here. " she demanded. He stopped and looked at her. She looked at him with her gorgeous purple eyes. " Please. " she pleaded him.

Alzack hesitated before signing in defeat. He walked back to the bed and sat on it, this time a little close to Bisca. The baby groaned again. Alzack and Bisca stared at it for a while.

He turned to her and stared at her lovingly. Bisca smiled at him and said " You never know what's coming for you. " She ran her fingers through his long hair and Alzack cupped her face in his hands. They both slowly leaned in, their noses brushed before finally their lips locked into a deep and passionate kiss. Alzack pushed her gently to the bed so she was lying with Alzack on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

It seems like Natsu had found a home.

* * *

" Is any of this true? " Grandine looked at her mother.

" My dear, you have such a lovely voice. " Lucy said in a weak voice. Grandine then found something in the diary and held it in her palm.

" Oh, mom. It's an ancient streetcar token. " She put it on her mother's palm and looked at her. Her eyes were closed.

" ...That clock kept going... year after... year after year... "

* * *

Natsu didn't knew he was a child, he thought he was like everyone else in this place. An old man in the twilight of his life.

It's been a few years since Bisca took Natsu in her home to take care of him. Right now, sitting at a table, was a small old man and had tips of white hair, the top of his hair was bald and wore big glasses. He was playing with a fork, banging it on the table. He kept doing that until a woman shouted " Could you make him stop that? "

Bisca walked towards him and grabbed the fork. " Stop banging that fork. It's used for eating, not for playing with. " She pulled out a napkin and put it into the neck of his shirt. " And Natsu, please, use your napkin! "

" Biscaaaa! " and old woman yelled.

Alzack walked inside the dining room and stared at Natsu for awhile before walking back into the kitchen.

After dinner, outside, Natsu was riding on his wheelchair left and right in front of other elders who were sitting on the benches outside. One of them stopped Natsu by stopping his wheelchair with his cane. Natsu looked at him.

" Hey, boy. " The man was giving him a warning look, not to do that again. Natsu moved his wheelchair and stopped in front of the stairs that lead down the road. H heard children laughing and playing around. He always had a healthy curiosity. He wondered what was on the street or around the next corner? He saw a boy yell 'Go get him!' before he saw them running again. He didn't realize that whenever he leans in, his wheelchair moves and he was close to falling down the stairs, until...

" Natsu! That is dangerous. Come back over here. " He heard Bisca yell and pulled him back by the two push handles and away from the steps. " Stay here. " She let him next to the same man that stopped him with his cane. With that she waked back inside the house.

Everyone was sleeping, except Natsu, he reached his hand up to her own and gripped it lightly. Natsu loved her so much. She was his mother.

" Mom, mom... " he whispered. " Some days I feel different than the day before. " He still gripped Bisca's hand lightly.

Bisca stirred a little and said, her eyes still closed " Everybody feels different about themselves, one way or another. But we're all going the same way. " She squeezed his hand lightly. " Just taking different roads to get there, that's all. You're on your own road, Natsu. "

Natsu scratched the back of his neck and signed before asking " Mom, how much longer I've got? "

" Just be thankful for what you're given here. " Bisca quickly said her eyes still closed.

He heard the door open and in walked Alzack. He walked towards Natsu and quietly picked him up. Alzack walked up some stairs with Natsu in his arms. He put him in a chair and walked out.

Natsu had to sleep some nights alone. He didn't mind though. He would listen to the house breathing, see all the elders sleeping peacefully. Natsu felt safe and happy.

He wheeled his wheelchair to the front door of the house, quietly not to wake anyone up. He stopped in front of the door, stood up a little from his chair and tried to look out side but he fell on the ground.

* * *

I'm so so sorry for ending it like this, but don't worry, in the next chapter, Natsu and Lucy will meet finally and I'll make sure I write long chapters, okay? Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and we'll see each other next time, bye~!


End file.
